


Sleepy Homu

by Orajje



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Homura tries to grab as many munitions as possible, a sleepy Homura is an unreliable narrator, gets herself sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orajje/pseuds/Orajje
Summary: Homura needs more firepower if she's going to defeat Walpurgisnacht. So she spends as much time as possible stealing weapons.Too much time.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka/Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko/Tomoe Mami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Sleepy Homu

Homura was really tired, no attempt at throwing firepower at Walpurgisnacht had been effective so far. So she was doing a test, she was going to grab as much firepower and grief seeds as she could. As much as it would take. She had already gathered a massive amount this timeline, as much as she usually brought against Walpurgisnacht.

But that wasn’t enough, she would need so much more to destroy it.

She was absolutely exhausted though, everything was blurring together already. But really late nights were just something she would have to deal with. She didn’t need sleep anyways. 

When she introduced herself to the school that day, she really didn’t bother paying attention to everyone's reactions. She just recited the correct answers when called upon.

When the first class ended she barely understood what the girls around her were saying. She could barely keep her eyes open. She shut her connection to her body, but that was only minimally effective. When Madoka came to take her to the nurses office, she quickly got up. But almost fell doing so. The only reason she didn’t was because Sayaka had decided to follow Madoka, and had caught her before she did. 

She tried to thank and wave her off, but Sayaka said “I’m not gonna put you down, you’re practically dead on your feet! Come on Madoka, doesn’t she need to go to the nurses office? 

Homura felt shame well up within her, but it was vastly overshadowed by her exhaustion.  _ she was still so  _ **_weak._ **

Later, if she were to point to when things changed that timeline, she would point to then.

Not that she really noticed. But in her half asleep state she leaned into Sayaka. Causing Sayaka to blush in response. Then Homura asked “why did you have to die?” she didn’t even notice she said it out loud. 

There were many small moments like that during the timeline. Small moments where her exhaustion from stealing all those weapons and fighting all those witches led to her muttering her inner thoughts.

Each time, even if she didn’t notice, seemed to make her friends more protective of her. At first it was just Madoka and Sayaka, but Mami quickly ended up trying to protect her too, even Kyoko slowly did after a while.

All of this was while she didn’t even realize that the reason neither Madoka or Sayaka would contract, even if she was too delirious to try to warn them off it, was because early on she had fallen asleep on them and muttered “please don’t become magical girls… I can’t watch you two die… please…” 

The Night before Walpurgisnacht, she finally let herself get a good night's rest. 

When She, Kyoko, and Mami, managed to destroy it without either Madoka or Sayaka, contracting… well, it took all her willpower to keep from crying.

Although it took her a long time to figure out why they were so touchy feely with her afterwards.

The day they asked if she loved any of them was certainly a day she will remember for the rest of her life.

...although. Considering she was currently buried beneath them. She would appreciate it if they were a bit better about waking up themselves.

She sighed, and cuddled deeper into them.


End file.
